The Missing Piece of Marriage
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: Meet Kaoru Kamiya, A shy young girl and has to marry someone she doesn’t know. And after five years of marriage, he cheats on her and now is leaving. How far will she go to get him back?::NOTE::
1. The How could he And How could you?

****

AN: THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA CORTNEY!!!! *AHEM* I know I shouldn't be writing…but….erm…I couldn't help it!!!!!!!! Oh yeah! The characters might be a bit…OCC…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…wow….are you as shocked as I am?

****

Summary: Meet Kaoru Kamiya, A shy young girl and has to marry someone she doesn't know. And after five years of marriage, he cheats on her and now is leaving. How far will she go to get him back?

****

Title: The Missing Piece of Marriage

****

Chapter One: The "How could he?" And "How could you?" Talk

****

" " When someone speaks

"How could he do this to me? What did I do wrong?"

Megumi handed her best friend a napkin, "Kaoru, you didn't do anything wrong! You just don't understand men!"

Kaoru's face became dark, "Megumi, this is my husband! He's married to me!"

Megumi sighed deeply, and soon, she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Am I too childish for him?"

"Kaoru, THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT!!!!"

Wiping fresh tears from her cheek, "Megumi, Your wrong…Look at me. It's not surprising why her finds her more attractive than me."

Megumi hit the table, "Just because your wonderful husband couldn't keep his hands off his co-worker, doesn't mean that your not attractive!!!"

"I'm not sure about that…" 

Megumi looked at her friend, she always blamed herself for others! That's why Kenshin made her think that this was her fault!

Gently Megumi removed the napkin from Kaoru's hand, Making eye to eye contact, "Kaoru! He isn't worth it! He doesn't deserve you! Leave him!"

Kaoru smiled sadly, " I can't…I love him…He's my everything…"

Megumi shook her head, "After all that bastard did to you, you still want him back?! There are millions of guys who'd die to even talk to you! Wouldn't cheat on you, and you still want him??!!!"

"I'm not like you Megumi! I can't flirt, I can't cook, I'm not funny, I'm not smart! I'm shaped like a wall, and-"

Megumi's laughter cut Kaoru off, "What's so funny?"

"Have you ever looked in the mirror? Your not the same 17 year old who beat up everyone with your bokken because they insulted you! You're a beautiful woman! Kenshin's just to blind to see that!"

Kaoru laughed, "Megumi, would you just open you eyes and look at me? Be honest with me! Is it a wonder why Kenshin fell in love with her!"

Megumi didn't want to say anything, but, she asked her to be honest, so she will be!

"Okay Kaoru…You can't say that you don't have shape, you do, but you hide it! You wear those funny type of skirts and…your hair…it's pretty, but you always have it in one…"

Then it hit Megumi, she hid herself because she didn't like to attract attention…if she didn't…she would get allot…

Megumi held Kaoru's hand, "Your sure you want him back?"

Kaoru nodded.

Megumi smirked, "Well then, we'll just have to make him jealous! Trust me! He wouldn't be able to resist you!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kenshin, how could you?!"

Kenshin growled, how many times in this one day will he have to hear the same thing? So what! He cheated on his wife, he wasn't the first and not the last.

That suck up probably told her best friend who told her boyfriend, who was his best friend. Now his best friend has to give him the lecture, oh what a joy….

"I knew people couldn't understand, but I thought you would! Even Kaoru did!"

"She doesn't! All she did was agree because she was too shocked."

"It isn't my fault that I didn't want to marry her!"

The stupid Japanese tradition! It's a shame that they didn't know each other before the wedding , and didn't try afterwards either. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he really did. Maybe if they got to know each other, things would be different.

Too late now, he told her he had an affair, and he wants to leave her. Their marriage failed, and there wasn't anything anybody could do about it.

"Just because you didn't want to marry her, doesn't mean you had to hurt her like that."

"Are you that blind? If she knew what went between me and Tomoe, she would faint from sickness. She doesn't know what goes between a woman and a man!"

"Are you saying…that…that…that you two…never…and…she hasn't said anything?!"

"If she did, would I be having an affair?"

Sano blushed, "I guess not."

"It's for the best I leave Kaoru. She'll find a nice guy…one day. Have you ever taken a look at Tomoe?"

"What a way to change the subject," Sano balled his fists, "Sure, she has her charms. Have you ever taken a GOOD look at Jou-chan?"

"I'm married to her, I've looked at her long enough. Too much for my taste."

"Then you have to be blind." Sano replied, "I have to go, see ya at work." 

And Sano left, leaving a confused Kenshin behind.

Taken a good look at Kaoru?! Of course he had! Didn't like what he saw, but he looked….

It would take a miracle for Kaoru to ever be beautiful, and little did he know that miracle would take place soon.

-------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: Yes….Kenshin is acting…very weird….but…erm…that'll be different soon! I won't be able to update in a while…well, it depends how my exam goes tomorrow….*Sigh* Anywho! If it wouldn't be a bother to anyone….would you pretty please check out this one shot that Ikatsui Karite, and I wrote! It's K/K of course! It's called Masayume, and it's under Koishii Karite!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Review please!!!!!!!!!

Till I update again…

Koishii Sweet


	2. NOTE!

^^ Hey everyone!! 

This note is a little too late…but I'm writing it note because some people told me how alike this story is to Tita-kun's story. I haven't got around to reading the whole thing, but, I have read the first chappie! It is too much a like for my taste, so I'll be changing it! I'll also check my friend out to see if she has read the story already, because she did help me with chapter one. If she did, it's either she wanted me to get in trouble, or didn't know that stealing someone's story is wrong!

Sorry for the inconvenience!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
